


You Are Important To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Family, Gen, General, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, e - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After the dance, Grace sneaks into her dad's room, cause she had a nightmare, What does she say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: After the dance, Grace sneaks into her dad's room, cause she had a nightmare, What does she say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

A nightmare had woken up Grace Williams, & she was sure that what happened that night at the winter formal was the cause of it, & she was terrified to go back to sleep, cause she was afraid, that if she goes to sleep, & wakes up again, her father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams would be dead, as a real result. The Young Teenager felt bad about how she reacted to her father being nosy, She had time to think about it, & realized that she didn't mind one bit, cause it shows that he cares.

 

She got up, & got herself a drink of water, & she went to check on her dad, She smiled, as she saw resting comfortably, despite what happened. she leaned in & kissed him on the cheek, & whispered, "I love you, Danno, Goodnight", as she was leaving, the floorboard creaked, & it woke Danny up from his peaceful slumber. He looked at his daughter with concern, as he was waking up. He hates to see her sad, or injured.

 

"Monkey, You okay ?", he asked, she asked, "Can I sleep with you tonight ?", He smiled & made some room for her, He was so glad to have his little girl back for a little while, as she snuggled in close with him, & she said with a whimper, "I had a bad dream", & he said with a soothing tone, "Shhh, Monkey, It's all over, We are all fine, alive, & we are together". She nodded, & said this to him.

 

"I am really sorry for the way that I acted towards you, Danno, You are the best, Plus, You put up with me, I just want to say that I love you, & that would never change, Ever", stressing the point, Danny smiled, & the loudmouth detective said this to her, "I love you too, Monkey, All is forgiven, We are so good, How about we get some sleep, huh ?", she nodded, as she cuddled & snuggled into him. They haven't woken up for the rest of the night.

 

The End.


End file.
